fareerfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of Sol Eridani and Centauri
The United States of Sol Eridani and Centauri are the primary human faction in the known universe, alongside the Intergalactic Unification Republic, comprising a vast majority of human territory, more so following the conclusion of the Flood-Fire Wars. As such, the player takes control of a soldier of USSEC Fleet and/or USSEC SOCOM in Fareer:Flood Fire Wars Primary States The United States of Earth, Mars, Halcyon, Reach, and Outlying Territories — simply the USSEC (United States of Sol, Eridani, and Centauri), the humans of the Sol, Centauri, and Epsilon Eridani systems have united under a single Constitutional Democratic-Republic. Each planet in the Union then has a representative body that elects senators, a chief executive and a supreme court. Each planet is broken up into nation states with the same type of government, and below that region states. With a system based on the Constitution of the United States of America, but with two more levels to the procedure, the US is widely regarded as the most successful republic in Earth’s history. Its central sites, Earth and Halcyon are the famed Citadel Planets, while Reach, Epsilonica, Verdun, Eben-Emael, Outsystem Sol, and Outlying Centauri are known as the Bastion Planets. *United States of America — an Earth Nation that dominates the Republic due to it’s long history with this type of government, the US Army, Marines, Navy, Terran Navy, and Air Force are some of the most prominent among USSEC forces. * Republic of Russia — a large population and long history of conflict lend Russia sway with the USSEC. Competition with America and the Martian State drive the three nations to push the limits of technology. * United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland — the Britons are famous for charisma, wit and courage. Chivalry is abound in the Royal and Parliamentary Military. It stands out as one of the only states not only with a Royal Family, but also one that leads its military. * State of Israel — infamous regionally for its history of swift victories against larger, more powerful enemies. Israel’s close ties to the United States gives them a definite advantage. With a focus on small, well-equipped, elite units. Israeli armored and advanced units have widely been accepted as some of the most effective forces, with single battalions inflicting as much damage as entire divisions of troops from other nations. * Republic of Taiwan, China, Penghu, Kinmen, Matsu, Japan and Outlying Islands — a large nation that, with its massive population, is the newest member of the USSEC Security Council. In the Russo-American War of 2016, they aided their American allies, as the People’s Republic of China signed on with the Russian state. In the aftermath of the devastating war, the ROC instigated a revolution on the mainland. While the governmental seat remains on Formosa, the majority of industry and commerce is situated in China proper. * Republic States of Europe and Anatolia — the combined states of all of Europe, extending from Iberia to Anatolia, second only to Russia in size. The European state is well known for medicine and science. Most USSEC medical units are filled by European troops. Those that don’t join the MediCorps are often adept as military scientists, logistics officers, and diplomats. * Martian State — situated on the fourth planet of the Sol system, this powerful nation leads the science of war. Like the UK, powerful Royals lead Martian Fleets into combat, not due to birth status, but because they are known as the most brilliant military thinkers alive. * Republic of Halcyon and Outlying Centauri — the governing body of the third ‘Bastion of Humanity’, Halcyon, along with Reach, is the site of the opening attack of the Flood-Fire Wars. Natural resources and manpower have made RHOC popular as a USSEC rearmament, and rest point, home to USSEC FleetComm. * States of Reach, Epsilonica, Verdun, and Eben-Emael — the outermost of the inner circle of Humanity. Reach is one of the famed Citadel Planets, being a USSEC resupply, recoup, and rearmament point. Epsilonica is a large civilian center, while Verdun houses Super-MACs. Eben-Emael is also known to house massive Hyper-Missile launch facilities, and orbital shipyards. The Epsilon Eridani system is well known as the offensive launch point for SECFleet and SECLegion. Category:Faction Category:Military